Our Family!
by Sumomo-Hitachiin
Summary: "As he was flipping through channels, his eyes wandered on a black tape that was resting on top of the cable box. Since there was nothing good on this evening, he decided to take a look at it. 'Best of the Awesomely Cute Kurosaki & Ishida Family Memories' it read"


Uryu slouched down on the couch after a long day of yelling and threatening his boss, Kisuke Urahara, at work. Honestly, why can't he just quit? He could go back to working for his father, but we all know how _that's _going to end. Sighing heavily, he picked up the remote to the television. As he was flipping through channels, his eyes wandered on a black tape that was resting on top of the cable box. Since there was nothing good on this evening, he decided to take a look at it. "_Best of the Awesomely Cute Kurosaki & Ishida Family Memories_" it read. His eyebrow arched at the lame title. He was 99.9% sure it was Ichigo that created this tape. He took the tape and popped it in the player. Uryu took a seat on the floor as the screen adjusted to the new image. The first thing he noticed when tape started was himself and Rukia sitting at a table, eating cookies. Their best friend had a round stomach sticking out of her shirt. He smiled to himself. Ichigo was the one filming the two, he remembered.

_"Well, all who sees this, Rukia is now seven months pregnant with not only a Kurosaki boy... but an Ishida girl, too! How sweet is this parenting thing going to be, Uryu?" the cameraman asked his husband. Uryu just scoffed. "Could you be anymore childish, Kurosaki?" Rukia munched on a chocolate chip treat. "This is kind of awesome, though. I'm gonna be a Bubba!" a chuckle came from behind the camera as the view zoomed in on Rukia's stomach. "Why 'Bubba', I wonder," he mumbled and then cleared his throat. "Hello in there! Say hi to the camera, my darlings!" Ichigo cooed. "You idiot, they can't hear you!" To their amazement, a part of the raven's stomach poked up and slid around her abdomen. Uryu and Ichigo's eyes widened. Rukia just laughed._

_The screen went static and the scene changed to a white room. Rukia was holding on to a pink bundle with starry eyes. "She is so beautiful, Rukia," Uryu gasped. "What about my handsome son, Uryu?" Ichigo whined, still holding the camera. Uryu stared down at the blue bundle in his arms. "I can't believe this, after all this time... We're a family," A single tear slid down Uryu's face. "I know, Uryu, but we still have to name them." Rukia said. "I'll let you two pick the names, I was never good at that kind of thing," Uryu didn't comment, he just scowled at the camera. "For her," Rukia started. "I like the name... Midori," Uryu smiled. "Nice choice, Bubba," the strawberry joked. "Well, for this little one, I'll call him Yuusuke." Uryu announced. "Alright, Yuusuke Kurosaki and Midori Ishida. Welcome to the family, my little ones,"_

"Hey there, Uryu! What are you watching?" a happy voice greeted him. He paused the tape, then turned to face his husbands with a bright smile. "This video. I had no idea you taped it!" Ichigo frowned. "Of course I taped it! It was the most beautiful moment in all of history," he whined. Uryu patted on a seat on the floor next to him. "Come sit here with me, Ichigo." Ichigo smiled and slid down next to him. "Where's Yuusuke and Midori?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Uryu. "They're playing together upstairs. Should I call them down here?" The two heard quiet snickers by the staircase behind them. The strawberry held up one finger. He then slowly crawled towards the stairs. "Hey, Mommy! Did you hear that?" he said in mock-fear. Uryu played along and gasped. "Yes, Ichi! What was that?" the snickers grew louder and they both heard a soft "Shh! Daddy ish gon' find us!". Uryu tried not to laugh, but Ichigo was creeping closer and closer to the stairwell with a hilarious expression on his face. When his head peek around the cornered, he sighed. "Don't worry, Mommy! It's just Yuu and Midori!" he shouted, followed by loud squeals. "Daddy!" their orange haired daughter huffed. "How did you find us? We were uber sneaky!" Ichigo picked up the two four-year olds and placed them on his shoulders. "Well... that's easy! It's because I'm way more _uber sneaky_ than you!" Midori punched the man's head. "Nuh-uh! I'm like a uber ninja, right Nii-chan?" she said, turning to her brother. Yuusuke looked down at the ground, tears coming to his dark blue eyes. Midori tilted her head. "Nii-chan? Are you o-"

"Mommy! Down! Down! DOWN!" he screamed, trying wiggle his way out of Ichigo's grip. Ichigo jumped at the loud wail. Uryu shot a dark scowl at his husband. "Ichigo! You know he's afraid of heights!" he growled. "Give me my baby!" Yuusuke streched his arms towards Uryu. "Mommy! Down! I wan' down!" he cried. Ichigo carefully set the boy on the ground, still holding his daughter up. Yuusuke's little legs ran as fast as they could to get to Uryu. He jumped in the man's arms, clutching his shirt. Uryu cradled the little boy in his arms. He patted his orange hair while whispering softly, "It's alright, Yuu. Everything's alright now,". Midori crossed her arms and frowned. "Why ish Nii-chan a big baby?" she said to her father. Yuusuke turned around and pointed a finger at the girl. "Mommy! 'Dori's bein' mean to me!"

"Nuh-uh!" Midori shouted back.

"Uh-huh!"

_"Nuh-uh!"_

"Uh-huh!"

"Big baby!"  
>"Big feets!"<p>

Uryu pulled his son back into his arms. "That's enough, you two! Do I have to call Papa Ryu and Papa Isshi?" he scolded. The kids' and Ichigo's face went white. "No! Don't Mommy!" they shouted is distress. Ichigo feared his father-in-law more than he feared his own father. The man was just... serious. How could a man like that be with a guy like his idiotic dad? "No! Papa Isshi ish scawee!" Midori cried. "Alright then! Watch this movie with me, guys," Uryu ordered, sitting Yuusuke in his lap. Ichigo sat his daughter on his leg and the family watched as Uryu unpaused the tape.

_Ichigo was holding the camera again, this time pointing at Ryuken and Isshin. The two men were cooing the two week old babies in their arms. "Oh~! Who knew my son could make beautiful babies?" Isshin cried out happily. Ryuken smiled. He held his granddaughter the same way he held Uryu when he was baby. "This baby is so beautiful... except for the orange hair. That is seriously unattractive," he mumbled. Ichigo growled. "Ryuken you asshole!"_

"No! Bad Daddy!" Midori shrieked. Yuusuke had his ears covered. Ichigo and Uryu looked down at the two, confusion clear in their expressions. "Daddy said a bad word," Yuusuke whispered to Uryu. "Bubba says bad words is a no-no," Uryu giggled at his son. "Bad Ichi! How dare you use such language in front of those babies!" he scolded his husband playfully. "Those babies are sooo cute, Daddy!" Midori cooed when the camera did a close up on the twins' faces. "That's you guys," Ichigo said to them. The kids gasped. "That ish not _me!_" Midori put her face close to the television. "That's a baby!" Uryu laughed at her. "I know that, Midori. You were a baby at one time. So was Yuusuke," The two were still skepitcal, but they continued watching.

_The babies disappeared as the tape switched scenes. What came on the screen next was a red-eyed Ichigo holding a screaming baby. "Uryu!" he whined over the child's noise. "Why are you sleeping? Huh?" He reached his hand out to turn the camera towards a counter in the kitchen. "I have to change Yuusuke... wait or is this Midori? I don't care! All that I know is that it's three in the morning and one of these babies woke me up with all the screaming and the yelling... and now I'm sad," Sure enough, tears fell down the strawberry's eyes like rivers. "Wake up, Ishida. I wanna go to sleep!" With a flick of his finger, the camera switched off._

Uryu, Yuusuke, and Midori looked at a blushing Ichigo with wide eyes. "When was that?" Uryu asked, trying to hold back his laughter. The twins, however, didn't have that problem. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Daddy's a big baby like Nii-chan!" Midori cackled. Yuusuke stopped his laughter and frowned. "I am _NOT _a big baby!" he pointed an accusing finger at his father. "_He_ ish a baby! Right, Mommy?" he said, looking at Uryu. The mother wagged his finger at him. "Now, Ichigo! It was very unmanly of you to cry like that!" Midori gasped at him. "Daddy ish manly! All Kurotaki men are!" Ichigo hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Midori! At least someone's on my side!"

_The camera was pointed to a little baby Yuusuke on the ground of what looked like their living room. He was wearing only a diaper and some green booties. "Alright, Yuusuke! Come to Daddy!" Ichigo begged the little seven month old boy, who just looked at him like he'd lost his mind. "Come on, Yuusuke! Daddy's right here! I swear to you, this kid should be crawling right now," Ichigo says, turning the camera on himself. "Midori already started crawling, so what's up with this little late bloomer, eh?" He flipped the camera back on the baby. Yuusuke wiggled his legs and whined a little, but nothing happened. "Yuusuke! Come to Daddy!" Ichigo repeated, sounding like a five-year old._

_A few minutes later, the front door opened. Yuusuke's head flipped towards it like a flinch. "I'm home, Ichigo!" Uryu's voice could be heard. Yuusuke made a happy gurgling noise at the sound of his mother's arrival. "MA! Ah mama!" he babbled. Ichigo gasped in amazement. "Uryu! Uryu!" he shouted after his husband. "Uryu get in here!" Frantic footsteps could be heard and then a nervous Uryu came into view. "What's the matter? Why are you filiming, Ichigo?" his face relaxed. A finger pointed at the baby boy on the ground. "Where's Midori?" he asked. "Don't worry, babe, she's sleeping. Yuusuke just said Mama!" Uryu looked at him in disbelief. "No he didn't!" The camera moved up and down, signalling a nod. "I swear on my life, Uryu. You walked in the door and he was all 'Mama'! Take a few steps back, I wanna try something," Uryu did as he was requested, eyes locked on Yuusuke. "Try to get him to come to you," Uryu shrugged. He didn't know what Ichigo was trying to prove, but he might as well play along. "Hi, baby! Come to Mommy," he cooed at the infant. Yuusuke squealed and scooted his body forward, whining when he couldn't move. "Mama? MA MA!" Uryu gasped. "He just said Mama!" Ichigo sighed. "I told you that!" he mumbled. "Shut up, moron! My baby's talking!" Uryu sneered at him, but put on a smile for Yuusuke. "Come on Yuusuke! Mommy's right here!" he urged the boy on. Yuusuke smiled a gummy smile at him. His hands placed themselves on the ground firmly and he pulled his body forward. Soon enough, his leg moved along with his rhythm. "He's crawling! My son is doing it!" Ichigo squealed. Uryu was still cheering words of encouragement to Yuusuke. "Good job, baby! Almost there, come to Mommy!"_

Wow! Look at my baby!" Uryu says, ruffling Yuusuke's hair. Midori huffed. "How come I'm not in this one?" Ichigo shook his head. "It's because you were sleeping, Midori. You'll be in the next one, I promise,"

Yuusuke let out an estatic shriek when he finally reached Uryu. Uryu picked him up and cuddled him close. "Oh, you did good! Good job!" he smothered the boy in kisses. Yuusuke giggled at all the pecks on his face. "Well.. I'm done. That was not fair," Ichigo whined and the camera was shut off.

Midori clapped for Yuusuke. "Awesome, Nii-chan!" she said, forcing the boy into a high-five. Yuusuke curled closer to Uryu, who just chuckled at his bashfulness. "Oh!" Ichigo suddenly announced. "Let's show them their first time at the beach!" the twins gaped up at him. "We went to a bitch, Daddy?" Midori asked with cheerful eyes. Uryu gasped at the girl and Ichigo just erupted with laughter. Midori looked confusedly at them both. "What? What did I do?" When Ichigo calmed his laughter, he to his daughter "A _beach_, darling. We all went to a _beach_."

_After a few moments of fast forwarding, the television screen showed a blue ocean surrounded by people. Faintly, Ichigo and Midori could be seen playing in the water. Midori stood in front of Ichigo in a pink frilly one piece bathing suit, splashing about in the water. "Yep, it's a nice day out here." Uryu's voice came on. "Yet, I wonder where my Yuusuke is if he's not in the water," The camera was suddenly turned to the two-year old Yuusuke. His tiny arms were hooked around Uryu's pale one. "Yuusuke! Why aren't you playing with Daddy and Midori?" he asked him. Yuusuke grunted and scooted closer to him. "No!" he said angrily. "Mommy ish gon' be awone!" A chuckle could be heard from behind the camera. "Aw, my baby is so sweet!" The camera flipped back to his husband and daughter. Midori was on Ichigo shoulders as Ichigo took her deeper into the water. "Daddy's mean for leaving me alone!" he grumbled._

Yuusuke glared at Ichigo. "Meanie," he said, sticking out his tongue. Ichigo stuck his tongue out back, but ended up being smacked by Uryu. "Leave my baby alone!"

_"I no go, Mommy!" Yuusuke stated. Uryu flipped the camera so that it faced the both of them and then kissed Yuusuke's cheek. "Thank you, Yuusuke. I love you," "I lub boo!" he kissed Uryu. Little giggles could be heard from in front of them. "That's so cute!" one woman said. "I know right!" her friend agreed. Uryu kept the camera on his baby. "Yuusuke, do you wanna go play in the water with me?" The boy nodded rapidly. "ICHIGO! TAKE THE CAMERA!" he shouted at the man. Ichigo turned around and shrugged at him. "WHY?" the strawberry yelled back. "YUUSUKE WANTS TO GO IN THE WATER WITH ME!"_

_"WHY CAN'T HE JUST COME WITH US?"_

_"IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE,_

_KUROSAKI! YOU'RE GONNA TURN MY DAUGHTER INTO A PRUNE!" _

The camera shut off and the tape ended. Yuusuke smiled up at his mother. "When I get older, I gon' marry Mommy!" he said proudly. Uryu and Midori giggled. "You can't marry Mommy, Nii-chan!" Yuusuke frowned at her. "Uh-huh!" he grumbled. "No, because Mommy's married to me!" Ichigo stepped in, pressing his forehead to his son's. "Mommy lubs me mores!" Yuusuke growled at him. "That is true," Uryu said. Ichigo gasped half-heartedly. "How dare you choose him over me!" Uryu shrugged and Yuusuke kissed his cheek. "My baby is just so sweet!" Ichigo frowned. "So, why were you watching these tapes anyway, Uryu?" he asked, trying to shake off his tiny bubble of jealousy. "I don't know, I just found it. Plus... Bubba's having another baby for us," he smirked. Ichigo's eyes widened. "What? When? Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo demanded. Uryu's smirked widened at the thought of another baby in his arms. This time, it'll look like him. "I wanted to surprise you, Ichi. Plus, I wanted a baby that will have my features,"

Uryu felt a small tug on his shirt. He looked down to see Yuusuke crying. "What's the matter, Yuusuke?" he wiped the tiny tears from the boy's face. "If -t-there's baby, I won' be Mommy's baby anymores," Yuusuke sobbed into his chest. Midori sniffled a little, too. "D-don't say that, Nii-chan! Mommy and Daddy lub us, too!" Ichigo cradled his little girl. "Don't cry, Midori." he whispered. "I not cryin'! Babies cry!" she yelled at him. "Yuusuke, you'll still be my baby," Uryu told him. "It's just that you and Midori will have someone else to play with." Yuusuke's sobs slowed a little. "Is it a boy or girl?" he asked. Uryu smiled. That's the closest thing to acceptance that he'll ever get. "I don't know, Yuu. We'll have to wait a while," He couldn't keep the smile off his face. His mind wondered if the new bay will fit in with their already big family. It was like he could already see Midori and Yuusuke laughing and playing with their new sibling. His heart warmed up at the thought. "So, Mommy. Where does babies come from?" Little Yuusuke asked. Ichigo's eyes widened. Uryu had this "No way I'm telling him!" look on his face. "Well.." Ichigo started. "It was the generous stork,"


End file.
